Mad Skills
by kmi85
Summary: Sarah's mad skills and its consequences.


Just started it, just finished it. Hope you like it... didn't know how to end it so... ignore it.

* * *

To say Sarah was absolutely proud and felt like a sex Goddess was the understatement of the year. Because when you make a terminator writhe, moan and totally be at your mercy, you know you have done something right. And you know you have done something extremely right when the terminator that has been moaning your name for the past hours starts mewing like a cat in heat begging for you to take her to higher planes. And you know you are extremely good at what you do when your stamina – and raging libido- has the girl begging for a moment to catch her unneeded breath and the terminator actually passes out and stays out for a couple of hours.

So yeah, Sarah had the smuggest of smirks firmly planted on her face. But she started worrying when the girl didn't reboot after half an hour had passed. Well, she had reboot but not completely. She was breathing; her skin was warm and from what Sarah could tell the girl was asleep.

Although said girl said she didn't sleep, she never said she couldn't sleep so… that might be it; it couldn't be impossible for the girl to actually fall in that state.

But the woman liked to give herself most of the credit. So, yeah, she had caused that.

But Sarah started to worry when the girl kept on sleeping with a slight snore, which was just totally cute but so not the point, and she started wondering what could happen. How was she going to explain to her son that the terminator was asleep? In her bed? And oh so totally naked? She couldn't just go, dress the girl as best as she could and look for John and say:

"Hey… could you give me a hand? She passed out."

To which she was sure her son would reply,

"She passed out…?" Then John would cross his arms over his chest. "What did you to her now?"

And Sarah would fear she would be blushing like there was no tomorrow. And her answer would be.

"Nothing! She was just…"

Freeze! Hold it right there!

Okay, she was just… what?

In my room being creepy as only she can be and then she felt dizzy and fell on my bed.

I said something she couldn't process for the life of her and her circuits got kinda fried.

She got really intimidated when I showed her the big guns.

I told her Santa wasn't real.

I don't know! She was like that and totally disheveled when I got there!

I think her batteries run out.

I told her she couldn't play the Tin Man's part.

Something equally as stupid would come out of her mouth.

So that definitely wouldn't work. Because she was sure John would inquire about Cameron being in her room, on her bed with no bullet holes. And she wasn't about to shoot her sleeping lover just to make the story credible.

What do you tell your son when the robot that was sent back, by him nonetheless, to protect him isn't performing any of the routines that it always does? What do you tell him, when the robot is lying in your bed probably having weird robots dreams about being a human or nightmares about being Derek's lover? And when said robot is your lover?

How do you explain your son that the girl's is in such exposed state because you gave her _THE _orgasms of her robotic life?

Sure you wouldn't talk about how she moved and moaned beneath you and totally passed out when you, his mother, were being just a little bit naughty with her.

And when she woke up, Sarah Connor could easily see the afterglow the girl was living. For Cameron had the right amount of goofiness etched to her face and the airy expressions kinda gave her away.

And the day after, when they were having breakfast and Derek entered the house, Sarah tried her damnest not to laugh when Derek asked, after passing next to an exiting Cameron,

"Why's the robot walking so funny?"

And her son replied.

"I don't know. She looks as if she were sore."

"She looks as if she had her brains s-" And there Derek stopped casting a look at his virgin, or at least he thinks, nephew. "She's probably broken."

So, yeah, then Derek looked over John's shoulder to his mother who was hiding her smile behind her mug and was totally looking somewhere else.

Then Reese narrowed his eyes and grunted dismissively.

So it really hadn't been his imagination seeing a hickey on the girls neck when he walked passed her.

And when he left and his son asked her after he noticed her smile,

"What's so funny?"

The woman shook her head finally cracking up to the point of having difficulty to breathe and had to clutch her aching stomach.

"You really don't want to know."

She got out in between laughs and laughed even harder to the point she thought she was going to die laughing when a hobbling Cameron came into the room with a shotgun ready to shoot whoever caused Sarah to be writhing on the floor like that.

Ah, it wasn't so bad being Sarah Connor anymore.

Not when you had a son that loved you. A machine that protected him, that wasn't you. And a girlfriend that was willing to come to your rescue even when the ache in her nether regions after a night of passion had her walking a little bit off-balance.

So yeah, Sarah Connor was extremely proud of her mad-skills. Because for Cameron to be wrapped around your finger without any needs for neither directives nor any kind of special programming, you've got to have mad skills.

And the robot has got to be crazy to even dare to come on to Sarah Connor, because you've got to have _the _balls, or… circuits or the equivalent, to do so.

Cuz she was sure there was no way her son re-programmed her a sex doll. That was just a big no and all kinds of creepy.

So, yeah… she kept on smiling for 'no reason apparent' making her son think she had finally lost it, and the hobbling 'cybernetic organism' wasn't aiding to his mental health.

Cuz he had the nagging inkling, somehow he was sure his mother's state and the girl's were interrelated.

He just wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore.

He had a feeling he wouldn't like it one bit and would probably have him banging his head against a wall.

If a terminator didn't kill him… a stroke might just do the trick.


End file.
